SPF
by peaceful village
Summary: SPF 1000 is the worlds hottest boy band but after getting into some trouble Sam, Puck, and Finn get banished to Lima, Ohio. Sam the "sweet one" sets his sights on the pretty cheerleader, and he has always been persistent...
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing…and SPF 1000 is the dumbest name ever, but it's their initials and it popped into my mind and I had to use it**

"You should be ashamed," Carole Hudson was pacing in front of the three boys, "Do you have any idea what we had to pay to keep those people quiet? What were you thinking?"

"Mom…" One of the boys said trying to speak up.

"I don't want to hear it Finn," Carole said putting her hand up. "I have already canceled and refunded your last three shows."

"What? Why!" The blond boy said.

"Because Puck threw a guitar that's why!" Carole said throwing her hands in the air, "I don't know what has come over you lately, maybe you got famous too young. It all went to your head."

"Carole that isn't true," the blond said.

"Sam, I know you all love what you do," Carole said finally sitting down, "You all love to sing, always have. I only think that you weren't prepared for what would happen."

"Maybe if the let us write our own songs rather then that bubble gum crap you make us sing, or at least let us pick our own name. We are freaking sunscreen! If I have to sing about how a girl is sweet like candy one more time I am going to kill someone." Puck said and Sam nudged him.

"Well you won't be singing that so called crap for a while," Carole said.

"What do you mean Mom?" Finn asked.

"Well, what do you boys think of Ohio?" Carole said.

S&Q

"This is bullshit," Puck said as they made their way up the steps of the public high school they were now banished to.

"It is only for a couple months," Finn said, "If we stay out of trouble then we can go back to touring."

"Why Lima, Ohio?" Sam asked.

"Just something our parents picked off a map," Finn told him, "It's a really small town, and we won't be followed here. As far as the world is concerned we are taken a break to find ourselves."

"Everyone thinks we are in rehab Finn!" Sam yelled, "Besides won't someone tell on us?"

"Who would believe them?" Puck said. "And they made me shave off my Mohawk!

"Camera phones, the internet, people can find us," Sam said, "And will you just up about your damn hair…girl." Puck glared at Sam.

"Let's just get through the next couple months and then we can leave," Finn said before a fight broke out between the two.

SPF

"He is so cute!" Quinn said flipping through her magazine. She was reading and article on SPF 1000, the world's hottest boy band. Her favorite was Sam Evans. He seemed nicer than the others, sure his lips were huge, but Sam looked like he was sweet.

"Personally I like that Puck dude," Her friend Santana said putting her two cents in; "I guess I have a thing for Mohawks."

"Finn's tall," Brittney said, "Tall is good." Quinn sighed, like she would ever get to meet any of these boys. She was stuck with people like Dave. Great she must be seeing things because someone looking a lot like Sam Evans had just entered the cafeteria. Wait, the two boys he was with looked like Puck and Finn.

"Oh my god," Quinn said nudging, "Look over there and tell me I am not dreaming…" Santana turned and looked over and saw what Quinn saw.

"You aren't dreaming." Santana said in awe. There weren't the only ones who had spotted them because some girl yelled out,

"It's SPF 1000!" The girls began to run at them.

"Run!" Sam yelled and the boys ran out of the cafeteria. Sam ran past Quinn and they made eye contact. Sam stopped and looked at her for a second before Finn grabbed his shirt and began to run again.

"Did you see that girl!" Sam yelled to Finn.

"Which one!" Finn yelled back looking over his shoulder.

"Shut up we need to hide!" Puck shouted.

SPF

"Are they gone?" Puck asked and Finn looked out into the hall.

"Yeah, I think we are safe." Finn said. He looked around and saw they were in the choir room. Finn saw the drum set and sat down and softly began to play. Sam grabbed the guitar, and Puck took the bass. They had learned to play years ago, but their agents and label didn't think it would be a good idea to play them.

"Feel a song coming on?" Finn said and the other boys grinned.

"_Billionaire_?" Puck asked and they nodded, "Take it Sam." Sam strummed his guitar and began to sing.

_I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad  
>Buy all of the things I never had ... <em>

_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine__  
>Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen<em>_  
>Oh every time I close my eyes<em>_  
>I see my name in shining lights<em>_  
>Yeah, a different city every night oh right<em>_  
>I swear The world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire <em>

Finn began to bang the drums while Puck took over the rapping part,

_Yeah I would have a show like (Oprah)  
>I would be the (host of), Everyday (Christmas)<br>Give me a (wish list)  
>I'd probably pull an Angelina and (Brad Pitt)<br>And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never (had it)  
>Give away a few Mercedes like (here lady have this)<br>And last but not least grant somebody their (last wish)  
>It's been a couple months since I've (single so)<br>You can call me Santa Claus (minus the Ho Ho)  
>Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where (Katrina hit)<br>And damn sure do a lot more than (FEMA did)  
>Yeah can't forget about me stupid<br>Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music_

Sam and Finn jumped in on the chorus.

_Oh every time I close my eyes  
>I see my name in shining lights<br>Yeah, a different city every night oh right  
>I swear the world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire<em>

Puck began to rap again. A man passing by the classroom stopped when he heard the music. He recognized the voices from the radio and knew it was those sunscreen boys, but it sounded like they were playing instruments too. Will Schuester stood at the doorway unnoticed.

_I'll be playing basketball with the (President)  
>Dunking on his (delegates)<br>Then I'll compliment him on his (political etiquette)  
>Toss a couple milli in the air just for the (heck of it)<br>But keep the fives, twentys, tens and bens completely (separate)  
>And yeah I'll be in a whole new (tax bracket)<br>We in recession but let me take a (crack at it)  
>I'll probably take whatevers left and just (split it up)<br>So everybody that I love can have a (couple bucks)  
>And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was<br>Eating good sleeping soundly  
>I know we all have a similar dream<br>Go in your pocket pull out your wallet  
>And put it in the (air and sing) <em>

Sam and Finn sang again. Finn beating on the drums like he didn't have a care in the world, and Sam was playing like he was born with a guitar in his hands.

_I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad  
>Buy all of the things I never had<br>I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
>Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen<br>_

All the boys sung again. It felt so go to sing and play just for themselves, just simply because the boys loved to sing.

_Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights  
>A different city every night oh right<br>I swear the world better prepare For when I'm a billionaire  
>Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire<br>Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire_

Sam finished it off

_I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad _

"That was really cool," Sam said in that dorky way of his that made girls all across America melt.

"I wish it was like that all the time," Finn said putting the drumsticks.

"Seriously when was the last time we sung for fun?" Puck asked but none of them could think of an answer. The boys had been "discovered" in their 8th grade talent show and it went from there. They had no idea they would become this famous. So for the last three years they were touring the world singing crap songs and having to hide some of their talent.

"I gotta go find that girl," Sam said putting the guitar down. Puck and Finn rolled their eyes. Sam was such a romantic, sweet, mushy guy. It made them want to throw up sometimes. That is probably why the girls loved him, well that and his abs. Their managers would find any excuse to get Sam to take his shirt off. In their music videos Sam always looked like he didn't own a shirt.

"Don't run off quite yet," Mr. Schue said coming into the room.

"Oh, sorry for playing with your stuff," Finn apologized, "We couldn't help ourselves."

"It's more than alright," Mr. Schue said, "You boys are really talented. I never knew you could play instruments?"

"Our label doesn't like us too," Puck said, "Completely bogus if you ask me."

"Yeah we have been playing forever," Sam said, "We love it. We also hate our own songs so we like to sing other peoples if we get a chance. _Billionaire_ is one of our favorites."

"We're trying to work on some of our own stuff," Finn said trying to impress the teacher.

"You know we have a Glee Club here, granted it is only nine members, but you should come," Mr. Schue suggested, "I think you will have a lot of fun." The boys looked at each other.

"Sounds like fun," Finn answered for them.

**I probably shouldn't have written this because when school starts I won't have time to update o****f****ten, but do you like it? Want me to continue when I can? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing…**

"Well this was a great idea," Puck said sarcastically as the boys hid in the dark Home Ec room till everyone had left for the day. Imagine tomorrow when they actually started taking classes. They were only getting registered today and look what happened.

"We were dumb to think this wouldn't happen," Finn said from his place on the floor, "Just because we are in Ohio doesn't mean they don't get cable here."

"I have to find that girl," Sam said not really listening.

"Dude what have we told you about that?" Puck said.

"About what?" Sam asked.

"You always do this!" Puck exclaimed, "You find some girl, think you are in love, and she ends up stealing your boxers and selling them on eBay."

"That happened once!" Sam said starting to raise his voice, but realizing they might get caught said softer, "So are you suggesting I go through life alone? Or date Emma Roberts? She is cool, but no."

"Just don't rush into anything man." Finn said the most levelheaded of the group, "If you do you will get hurt again."

"She was so beautiful, and her eyes, you could get lost in them," Sam said his head in the clouds.

"Don't use that as your opening line," Finn told him. "It sounds needy."

"What?" Puck said, "He should totally start with that. Girls love that crap, she would have her skirt off like that." Puck snapped his fingers.

"I thought you told me not to go after her?" Sam said to Puck.

"Not for your "meaningful relationship" you want so badly," Puck said, "More like your public school hook up till we can get the hell out of here." Sam rolled his eyes.

SPF

Quinn was sure Sam Evans had looked at her. Or he could have been looking at Santana next to her, or maybe someone at the table behind her. No, no, he was looking at her. Did he like her? No he doesn't even know her. Sam Evans just thought she was pretty and did a once over like all the boys did. There was something that happened when he looked at her though, like time stopped. His eyes didn't glance at her chest like other's boys, but focused on her eyes. The moment had been broken when Finn Hudson had grabbed him and told Sam Evans to move. Quinn took a deep breath and continued to click her pen on and off like she always did when she was deep in thought.

"Will you stop with the clicking?" Santana said from the seat next to her, "I don't know what you are so anxious about. It's not like the SPF boys are going to walk into Glee Club."

Quinn couldn't help but agree. Glee Clubbers were at the bottom of the food chain according to the students here. Quinn was also the head Cheerio so she was still on top, but the Glee Club was the uncoolest thing about her. She had only joined because she really did love to sing. She had convinced fellow Cheerio's Santana and Brittney to join too. Mike, another member was even on the football team. They were just a random group of being getting together because they loved music, and that was pretty cool.

"We actually have a few new members," Mr Schue said and they all looked at the door. The boys seemed to walk in slow motion as they entered the room. Puck was first a smug smile on his face as he gave the girls the nod. Sam was next with his trademark goofy smile and shook his head to get the blond hair out of his face. Finn came last a half smile forming on his face as walked into the room. The three all stopped in front of the piano. It was as if they were posing, but they couldn't have possibly. SPF were just really good at entering a room.

"I don't think they need an introduction," Mr. Schue said noticing everyone was looking at them with their mouths wide open. "But let's do one anyway. Boys, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Finn Hudson," Finn said starting them off, "I play the drums, I like football, and I think it is awesome that you guys have a Glee Club."

"Sam Evans, I like sports and comic books." Sam said, "I'm dyslexic so my grades aren't that good. I am glad you are letting us sing with you." Sam looked around the room and that is when he saw her. It was the same golden blond hair, and piercing hazel eyes.

"Puck, no first name, no last name," Puck said, "I like girls, enough said. And for the record we did not come up with the name SPF 1000. I also know how many tennis balls you can fit in Evans mouth." Sam glared at him. They weren't supposed to talk about that.

"Take a seat, boys." Mr. Schue said and the three sat down. Sam tried not to pout at the fact that he couldn't sit next to the girl because she had people sitting on either side of her. "This is Artie, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Santana, Quinn, Brittney, and Rachel." Sam smiled. Her name was Quinn!

"This means we have enough members to compete in Sectionals now!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Excellent point," Mr. Schue said, "And I think our first mission should be to check out the competition. So I got us all tickets to see Vocal Adrenaline."

Quinn was sure of it now. Sam Evans had definitely been looking at her. Throughout the entire class he kept sneaking glances at her. So much that Puck finally nudged him and told him to pay attention.

"What are you smiling about?" Santana whispered.

"Sam Evans keeps looking at me," Quinn replied talking just as softly. Before Santana could say anything Puck raised his hand,

"Can we leave a little bit early?" He asked. "If we don't beat the bell we will never get out of here."

"Of course," Mr. Schue said, "We'll see you at the performance tonight?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Finn said and the boys got up. Just before Sam walked out the door he turned and glanced once more at Quinn. Puck shoved him and made him move.

"What did I say about shoving me?" the club heard Sam's voice call.

"That is what you get for calling me a girl," Puck said back.

"I said you were acting…" Sam began to say but was cut off.

"Will you two stop?" Finn said and then, "Owe! Don't double team me…" The voices drifted away and everyone knew they were gone.

"Did that just happen?" Kurt asked to the still dazed Glee Club. No one was able to answer him. Quinn bit her cheek to keep from smiling. Forgot having a football player for a boyfriend, she could have a famous popstar instead.

SPF

"They were good," Sam said to the group.

"Yeah a lot better than us, the sunscreen guys," Puck said and Sam and Finn nodded in agreement.

"Oh, crap." Finn said noticing the crowd outside, "How did they find us?"

"Great," Sam said with a sigh and then did something unexpected. He took off his shirt, but much to the girls, and Kurt's disappointment he was wearing another shirt underneath. Puck and Finn were doing the same. Sam took a beanie out of his pocket to cover his trademark hair. Finn put on a pair of glasses and pulled his hood up. Puck also put a hat and glasses on. They looked ridiculous, but they looked different. To Quinn's surprise Sam came up to her and put his arm around her,

"Sorry, but I am going to have to sneak out of here," Sam Evans said, "I need a shield. Do you mind?" Quinn managed to shake her head. Finn was pushing Artie's wheelchair slouching down to make himself look shorter. Puck had Rachel on one arm Santana on the other.

"Let's go," Finn said and the group walked out past the photographers. Quinn's arm found itself snaking around Sam Evan's waist as if it had a will of its own. He said nothing just kept walking. Fame isn't all it's cracked up to be Quinn guessed.

"Made it," Sam said as soon as they were out of sight.

"Is that what your life is always like?" Quinn asked.

"Pretty much," Sam replied, "Ever since we were 13 we have been followed. It has gotten worse as we got older."

"Before we were cute, but now that we got "hot" we are never left alone." Puck said a hint of sadness in his voice. He might seem all bad ass and loving the attention, but even he thinks it gets old. "The doubling up our clothing was my Mom's idea. It works most of the time, but it sucks in the summers."

"That's awful," Rachel said and the boys shrugged.

"We're used to it," Sam said, "See you all tomorrow." Quinn noticed that Sam's once happy face now had a cloud over it. The group watched as SPF walked away.

"They look like they need to have some fun," Santana commented.

"I'm working on that," Mr. Schue said.

**What did you think? **

**Another short chapter, sorry. I have a slight idea where I am going with this, but I am making it up as I go for the most part.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and wanting me to continue. I will update when I can… I start school in a week so I might be able to get a few chapters in before then**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing…**

Quinn walked into Spanish class and sat down in her usual seat in the center of the classroom second row from the front. The spot next to her was empty.

"I don't know…" She heard Sam Evans's nervous voice say. He walked in the classroom with around a dozen girls behind them, and only about three were in this class.

"Okay, anyone who is not in this class needs to leave," Mr. Schue said and the girls left with a groan. Sam Evans looked into the classroom and upon seeing Quinn's his eyes lit up. Sam Evans rushed over to the seat next to her before anyone could stop him.

"Awesome, someone I know is in this class," Sam Evans said to her. Quinn looked around and she was getting dirty looks from all the girls. Sam Evans noticed and said, "Don't worry about them." Quinn nodded still unable to say much around him. Who could blame her? This was a member of SPF!

During class their arms kept on rubbing against each other being as she was right handed and he was left. Every time he touched her a shiver went up her spine. Quinn noticed that Sam Evans was concentrating very hard on the text book. He bit his above average sized lip. Then she remembered that Sam Evans had told them he was dyslexic.

"Okay, split up and work on chapter 11," Mr. Schue called out.

"Are you alright?" Quinn asked and Sam Evans looked up.

"It is just a little hard for me," Sam Evans said his cheeks reddening.

"That's fine," Quinn said smiling, "I'll help you." Sam grinned back. Just because he was famous didn't mean he wasn't human. The wall Quinn thought was there disappeared. She stopped thinking of him as Sam Evans and started thinking of him as "Sam." Mr. Schue looked up from the papers he was reading and noticed Sam and Quinn were sitting together laughing. He put his head back down hiding the smile forming on his face.

"Thanks for walking me," Quinn said as she and Sam stood outside her next class.

"Those girls can be vicious. I had to make sure you made it here safely," Sam said and Quinn laughed. They were getting a lot of stares even though they were just standing there. "Save a spot for me in Glee Club?" Sam said and Quinn nodded. He walked away but not before glancing once more at her. Quinn smirked at the girls watching her and went into the classroom.

SPF

"Boys vs. girls mash up competition," Mr. Schue said that day in Glee Club. Quinn, as promised, had saved a seat next to her for Sam. What she didn't really understand why Puck was glaring at her. Did he secretly like Sam as more than a friend? No, he couldn't be. Her sources said Puck had already slept with half the Cheerios, herself not included, already.

"This will be a breeze," Mercedes said after Mr. Schue had laid out the terms and conditions for the competition, "I don't think we should even bother to practice."

"But…" Rachel tried to say but was cut off.

"Boys are lazy bums, they don't even care." Santana said looking at her nails. Sam having heard everything smirked. Well the girls were in for a shock. SPF didn't become famous just for their looks.

"Have fun at your practice," Sam said to Quinn after class.

"Here," Quinn said handing Sam a small folded up piece of paper.

"What is this?" Sam asked.

"Something you haven't asked for yet," Quinn said smirking, "It's my phone number."

"Thanks," Sam said and watched her walk away once she was out of sight he jumped up and said, "Yes!" He didn't notice his two band mates watching him.

"I don't want him to get hurt again," Puck said softly.

"Me neither," Finn whispered back. They both stood up straight and pretended like they weren't listening when Sam came up to them.

"So I know the girls think we have no chance of winning," Sam told them, "They called us lazy and don't believe we can pull it off. So get everyone together. We are going to show them what we can do." Both boys nodded.

After hearing what the girls thought all the boys were on board, even Kurt. Normally he stood by the girls, but for the first time he felt like he fit in with the boys group. Sam, Puck, and Finn were really nice guys, and very welcoming. And that went along way with him. Kurt didn't even mind the leather jacket he was forced to wear, and no one batted an eye when Kurt said he wanted to wear a scarf with his jacket.

_**Finn**__: This __ain't a song for the brokenhearted__  
><em> 

_**Puck**__: No silent prayer for the faith departed__  
><em> 

_**Sam**__: And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd__  
><em>_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud _

The boys looked awesome. They were all wearing leather jackets, white t-shirts, and jeans. The girls looked at each other. Clearly they had underestimated them.

___**All**__: It's my life! _

___**Finn**__: It's now or never__  
><em> 

_**Puck**__: I ain't gonna live forever__  
><em> 

_**Sam**__: I just wanna live while I'm alive _

___**All**__: It's my life! _

_These are my confessions _

Artie rolled forward and sang his solo.

___**Artie**__: Just when I thought I said all I can say__  
><em>_My chick on the side said she got one on the way _

___**All**__: These are my confessions _

___**Artie**__: If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all__  
><em>_Damn near cried __when I got that phone call__  
><em>_I'm so gone and I don't know what to do__  
><em>_But to give you part 2 of my _

___**All**__: You better stand tall__  
><em>_When they're calling you out__  
><em>_Don't bend, don't break__  
><em>_Baby, don't back down _

_These are my confessions _

Their chorography was amazing too. It was perfectly timed and went great with the song. Quinn's mouth had yet to close since they had started singing.

___**Finn**__: It's now or never__  
><em> 

_**Puck**__: I ain't gonna live forever _

___**All**__: These are my confessions _

___**Sam**__: I just wanna live while I'm alive _

SPF had smiles on their faces and Mr. Schue knew he had accomplished his goal. The boys were having fun when they sang rather than just going through the motions. 

_**All**__: It's my life__  
><em> 

_**Artie**__: Just when I thought I said all I can say__  
><em>_My chick on the side s__aid she got one on the way _

___**All**__: These are my confessions _

___**SPF**__: I just wanna live while I'm alive! _

___**All**__: It's my life! _

The girls were speechless after the boys struck their final pose. Mr. Schue's eyes went wide and then he praised them on their awesome and unexpected performance.

"I don't think you ladies remembered who you were dealing with." Puck said to the wide eyed females. "We might hate our songs, but that doesn't mean we aren't awesome at performing them." Quinn's mouth was still open and Sam winked at her.

"I admit you guys were good," Quinn said leaning up against the lockers. Sam was in front of her one hand leaning on the wall.

"We are more than pretty faces," Sam said and then his face got as serious as she had ever seen it, "I hope you understand that."

"I do." Quinn said, and she meant it. At first she thought he was just a hot Popstar who would make her invincible, but Sam was actually a really sweet. Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like this have an interest in her, no matter who he was.

"Want a ride home?" Sam asked and Quinn nodded. As they walked their hands touched. Knowing somehow it had to come from her, Quinn took his hand in hers still facing forward.

SPF

He didn't kiss her until they had been out three times. It was just to the movies and _Breadsticks__,_ where Sam wore some ridiculous clothes to make himself less noticeable. Quinn had never been kissed before. She never had a real boyfriend before either, not that Sam was her boyfriend, or maybe he was, she didn't really know. The two were walking out of the movie theatre when the flash of camera's hit them. Quinn used her arm to cover her eyes from the bright light. Sam grabbed her hand and they ran back into the theatre. The manager let them back in and called security. Once they were safe Sam rubbed his face with his hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Quinn asked.

"I should be more used to it by now." Sam said and Quinn came closer.

"Being harassed isn't something someone should ever have to get used to," Quinn said and Sam looked at her. Taking one step towards her Sam kissed Quinn straight on the mouth. After getting over the shock that Sam Evans was kissing her, Quinn kissed back.

**What did you think? **

**I hope there was enough Sam and Quinn interaction. I also wanted to break up the mash up song so all the boys got a part.**

**This isn't going to be a very long fic I am thinking about two more chapters or something, but don't hold me to that.**

**Thanks for the reviews you are all awesome**

**This is a Chord/Dianna video I found on youtube, even off the set these two have great chemistry. No other boy/girl pairing is this affectionate. The hug at the end is so sweet… **

**.com/wat****ch?v=mToCv7tz_tE**

**You might have to copy & paste, okay that is the end of my ramble…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing… **

Quinn found herself cornered the next day. Finn and Puck led her into a classroom and shut the door. They motioned for her to sit and when she did they sat in front her.

"Listen Q," Puck started out, "Sam is my boy, we might fight a lot, but he always has my back. I have seen him get hurt too many times by girls only liking him for his fame."

"We only want to know one thing," Finn said, "And then you have our blessing to date him."

"What is that?" Quinn said crossing her arms.

"What is Sam's favorite song?" Puck asked.

"What will that prove?" Quinn said, "I could just Google that."

"No, they ask us what our favorite food is, what we do for exercise, but never what our favorite song is. If you know this, it meant you were listening when Sam was talking. You cared enough to want to know him." Quinn didn't say anything for a while.

"_Every Rose has its Thorn_ by _Poison_." Quinn said with a smirk. Puck and Finn raised their eyebrows. They truly didn't expect her to know. She seemed like such a social climber. Sam would be her ticket to fame.

"That's right," Finn said, "Well done."

"Can I go now?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, sure." Puck said still in shock. Quinn got up and went to find Sam. That had been a close call. Sam had only told her what his favorite song was last night.

_"Why do you drive this thing?" Quinn asked Sam as the rode __around in a slightly beaten up __red truck. "Couldn't you be driving a Jag or__ something?"_

_"Yeah, I have a garage full of cars at home," Sam told her, "Puck, Finn, and I like to tare them apart and rebuild them. It's what we do in what little downtime we get. I want to stay under the radar, and this was the first car that guys and ever built together. It has to have been two years ago. Wow time flies."_

_"When you having fun?" Quinn said and Sam smiled._

_"Something like that," Sam said and then _Every Rose has its Thorn_ came up on the radio. Sam grinned and turned it up, "This is__ my favorite song!" _

Quinn was used to getting envious looks from the girls at the school. She was pretty, the head Cheerio, and they all wished they could be her. But this was different. Recently she had forgotten who Sam was. To her he was just the cute dork who did really bad impressions of Matthew McConaughey. Sam said they really made Matt laugh. Yes he was on a first name basis with many of her favorite movie stars. Now the girls looked like they wanted to suffocate her with a pillow while she slept. A pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice said in her ear.

"Sam Evans, member of SPF 1000?" Quinn said. She remembered Santana covering her eyes when they were 14 and saying "guess who" Quinn had guessed Sam Evans then too. She had no idea it would turn out to really happen.

"Your right," Sam said taking her hand, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Quinn said.

"Have you heard of the movie _The Three Musketeers_?" Sam asked.

"The one with Orlando Bloom?" Quinn said and Sam nodded.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to the premiere," Sam said and Quinn stopped in her tracks.

"The premiere?" Quinn said her voice a pitch higher than normal, "Where there will be all kinds of famous people?"

"Yeah, come on, we got the invites and I thought it would be fun," Sam said with a shrug. Apparently this kind of thing was no big deal to him. But her heart was beating so fast she thought it might fly out of her chest.

"Sounds like fun," Quinn managed so say but she really wanted to jump up and down in excitement.

Quinn's grin never went away and people were giving her strange looks. What? They had never seen a happy person before? Sam kept laughing at her, but she was too excited to notice.

"Hey San," Puck said sitting down next to Santana and putting his arm on the back of his chair, "So I got this invite to a movie premiere, and if I don't find a hotter chick before then, I might be willing to invite you."

"You are so cool," Santana said and all the girls looked at her.

SPF

"He just gave you his credit card?" Santana asked as she and Quinn drove to Cleveland to get some killer outfits for the premiere. Rachel was sitting in the back and was for once silent. Quinn had been shocked that Finn Hudson invited Man-Hands, but she was too excited to care.

"Yeah," Quinn said with a grin, "Sam just said get something pretty."

"Puck didn't give me his card," Santana said with a pout.

"That is because you would buy the entire stock of Gucci Purses," Quinn said and Santana nodded. It was true, she was not to be trusted.

"Finn didn't give me his either," Rachel said daring to speak.

"See?" Santana said pointing to Rachel, "You got the best one."

"Anyway," Quinn said ignoring the comment. "We get to see their house in L.A. isn't that awesome! Think of all the famous people we will get to meet." It had took a lot of arm pulling to get Judy to agree to this, but when she found out that Santana and Rachel were coming with her she finally gave permission.

"Quinn?" Rachel said from the backseat.

"Yeah?" Quinn said not even annoyed Rachel was talking to her.

"Do you love Sam?" Rachel asked, "I mean you are going on and on about money and famous people, but do you love _him_?"

"Not that it is any of your business Midget," Quinn said but still went on, "But I do, alright? Sam always makes me laugh, which is pretty hard to do. I forget he is famous when I am around him. He's totally himself, which makes me want to me myself. I don't have to hold anything back around Sam, and when looks at me, it is as if I am the most beautiful thing he has ever seen." A smile was creeping up Rachel's face, and Santana was smirking too. "What?" Quinn said confused.

"You love him!" Santana shouted, "That is so sweet it makes want to hurl."

"Stop." Quinn mumbled eyes on the road.

"She loves him, she loves him," Santana and Rachel started singing and only stopped when Quinn threatened to leave them on the side of the road.

SPF

"That is so slutty," Was the first thing Quinn said when Santana came out of the dressing room. She was wearing a tight fire engine red dress that went to just above her knees while the halter neckline went scandalously low.

"Puck will love it," Rachel said. Rachel had decided on a silk pale pink strapless dress that went to just above her knee too. Quinn's dress was a white over the shoulder that ended at her mid-thigh. It was showing more than she usual was comfortable with, but this was a special occasion. Like Sam said, she had great legs and should show them off.

"We are going to look fantastic," Rachel said and Quinn nodded and couldn't believe she was agreeing with Rachel Berry.

SPF

The first thing that happened when they exited the airport was the sworn of camera's flashing in their faces. Sam held Quinn's hand tightly as they made their way through the crowd. The boys smiled and waved, but didn't say anything as they were escorted to the car.

"Made it," Finn said as the sex teens all piled into the limo.

"I can't believe your Mom sent a limo," Puck said to Finn.

"She heard we were bringing dates and she got all excited," Finn said a tad humiliated, "I couldn't stop her."

"I think it's sweet," Rachel said and Finn smiled. Santana made a gagging noise.

SPF

Quinn took a deep breath as someone opened the door of the limo. Sam got out and the cheers began. She saw him grin and wave at all his fans. He turned around and put his hand out for her to take. Quinn took his hand and he smiled at her as they walked down the red carpet. She heard more cheers and she guessed it was for Puck and Finn. Quinn didn't dare look back in case she would trip and fall. They were coming up to Logan Lerman and Sam let of her hand to shake hands and put his other hand on his shoulder.

"How you doing man?" Logan asked Sam.

"Great, I am going back to touring soon," Sam said grinning, "Logan, this is Quinn, Quinn, Logan."

"Nice to meet you," Logan said shaking her hand.

"You too," Quinn squeaked out and Logan went to greet Puck and Finn.

"Do you know everyone?" Quinn asked. Sam smiled and stopped waving at the crowd.

"Logan and I were in the same wave," Sam explained as they began walking again, "We both became famous at about the same time." Sam stopped once more and put his arm around her waist.

"Smile," He whispered and Quinn did as they posed for pictures. Quinn stepped off to the side with Santana and Rachel while the three boys posed together for the crowd.

"We love you Sam!" Girls cheered out, and they also called out for Puck and Finn. Quinn kept the smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. She had been so caught up in being Sam Evans girlfriend that Quinn didn't realize that she would have to share him with the rest of the world. Sam took her hand once more and with one final wave six teens went entered the theatre.

**What did you think? **

**Thank you so much for reviewing! And for just plain reading! You all rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing... **

**Okay I finished it! Here you go and I am sorry it took so long for this. I only recently got inspiration after listening to _Tonight Tonight_...**

"Okay um...we wrote this a while ago and just tell us what you think," Sam said nervously into the microphone. Finn, Puck, and Sam were center stage in the auditorium with the Glee Club sitting in the audience. They had their instruments all set up and Sam swallowed and stepped up to the microphone. For the first time they were playing an original song by them for an audience. Quinn gave a smile of encouragement and he began to sing.

_It's been a really really messed up week__  
><em>_Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter__  
><em>_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me__  
><em>_She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_

All of them joined in:

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight__  
><em>_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world__  
><em>_Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign__  
><em>_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it__  
><em>_Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

Puck went next and he began to sing.

_I woke up with a strange tattoo__  
><em>_Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket__  
><em>_And it kinda looks just like you__  
><em>_Mixed with Zach Galifianakis_

They all sang together again

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight__  
><em>_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world__  
><em>_Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign__  
><em>_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it__  
><em>_Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_You got me singing like__  
><em>

_Woah, _

Sam: _Come on, ohh, it _

Puck: _Doesn't matter, woah,_

Finn: _Everybody now, ohh_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'__  
><em>_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down__  
><em>_It's my party dance if I want to__  
><em>_We can get crazy let it all out_  
><em><br>__Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'__  
><em>_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down__  
><em>_It's my party dance if I want to__  
><em>_We can get crazy let it all out_

Finn's turn to sing by himself:

_Its you and me and were runnin this town__  
><em>_And its me and you and were shakin the ground__  
><em>_And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show_

All:_Woah_

Sam:_ Come on, ohh,_

Puck: _All you animals_

All: _Woah, let me hear you now, ohh_

_Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world__  
><em>_Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign__  
><em>_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it__  
><em>_Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight__  
><em>_Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight__  
><em>_Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

Quinn grinned and cheered, they were amazing! It was hard to believe that their label didn't want them to sing their own stuff. And they were obviously very talented. Finn could rock out on those drums and Sam and Puck seemed like they were born with a guitar in their hands.

_Just singing like__  
><em>_Woah, _

Sam_: Come on, ohh, _

Puck:_ All you party people__  
><em>

All:_ Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids__  
><em>  
><em>Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'<em>_  
><em>_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down__  
><em>_Its my party dance if I want to__  
><em>_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'__  
><em>_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down__  
><em>_Its my party dance if I want to__  
><em>_We can get crazy let it all out__  
><em>

The whole club clapped and cheered when the song was over.

"What did you think?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"That was awesome!" Mr. Schue said clapping, "Do you have anymore original songs?"

"Yeah, a whole bunch actually," Puck said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Play another one?" Santana said and Puck smiled at her.

"Sure Babe," Puck said and looked back at his band, "Ultraviolet?"

"Bring it," Sam said and they began to play again. Everyone cheered at they began to rock out. Puck sang first.

_She's a wave and she is breaking__  
><em>_She's a problem to solve__  
><em>_and in that circle she's making__  
><em>_I will always revolve..._

SPF

"I have to say I am impressed," Carol said after listening to the tape they played for her. "I think the label will be too."

"Thanks Mom," Finn said grinning.

"I have to admit I am proud of all of you," Carol said smiling at the boys, "I think we should record these and then you will be back on tour before you know it." Their smiles fell. That meant they were leaving Ohio.

"Um...Mom?" Finn said, "We were thinking maybe during the summer the Glee Club we are in could tour with us. They are amazing. Rachel and Santana have amazing voices, they are all very talented."

"If their parents are okay with it I don't see a problem," Carol said, "A group number would be a nice addition to the set list."

SPF

"We have something to ask you," Sam said as the three stood in front of the Glee Club, "We are going back to LA to record our album, with all of our own songs, and we just wanted to say thanks for everything."

"You're leaving?" Tina asked and the band nodded. Quinn looked at her hands. Sam had already told her, and they agreed to stay together and see how things went. Still, she was going to miss him.

"Yeah," Finn replied, "But we wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Rachel asked. The boys looked at each other and grinned.

"During our tour this summer," Sam began, "We wondered if you wanted to go with us."

"What!" Quinn exclaimed. He had not told her this.

"Yeah, we could add a couple of group numbers to the set list," Puck said, "It would be epic. We have connections too you know. Rachel want to be on Broadway? Coming with us would help a lot."

"I'm in." Rachel said automatically and everyone laughed.

"A tour!" Kurt squealed, "Oh this is going to be amazing!" The whole club starting chatting and were bouncing in their seats with excitement. Sam caught Quinn's eye and winked.

SPF

"Thank you!" Sam said to the cheering crowd, "So during the last year we were going to this school that had an awesome Glee Club, and we asked them to tag along with us. So here for the first time performing in front of all you awesome people...New Directions!" The crowd cheered. New Directions slowly made their way onto the huge stage. Their eyes went wide as they looked out at the thousands of people in the audience.

"Now apparently being in this club isn't very cool," Finn said to the crowd, "So I think we should show the people back in Lima how cool Glee Club really is, so give them another cheer." The crowd went wild. "So New Directions wrote this, I hope you like it..." Rachel took a deep breath and once the music began to start began to sing,

_Yeah you make think that I'm a zero_

_ But, hey _

_ Everyone you want to be probably started out like me_

_ You may say that I'm..._

The whole Club, SPF included, began to dance and sing around the stage. Sam caught Quinn's eye and she grinned. After the song was over and the crowd was cheering and hollering, Sam hugged Quinn close to him and kissed her head. It was common knowledge after SPF 1000's last magazine cover issue of Seventeen Magizine that Sam had a girlfriend. The hearts of teenage girls (and some boys) were crushed, but Sam seemed happy. And he had some girlfriends in the past who were not so nice to him. They really did look like Ken and Barbie. They fit.

"You're famous now too," Sam said into her ear. Quinn's hazel eyes were dancing in a way they never had before. She held him tighter and was so glad he had been banished to Lima, Ohio.

…..

**What did you think? Did you like the ending? Worth it?**

**I wrote this in like an hour! I finally got my muse to end this story.**

_**Ultraviolet**_** is a song by the Stiff Dylans.**

_**Tonight Tonight**_** of course is by Hot Chelle Rae **

**Thanks for holding in there! And thanks for all the reviews and just plain reading it! **


End file.
